For this I cannot forgive you
by Metope
Summary: "You have betrayed me one time too many, Killian." Her voice wavered and was heavy with tears. "I forgave you a lot of things, but for this..for this I cannot forgive you, not now at least." - Regina sees Emma and Hook kiss, is that the end of their relationship? And if so, will a certain archer with a Lion tattoo be there to pick up the pieces? HookedQueen vs. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**BASED ON THE SNEAK PEEK FOR 3.05**

**For this I cannot forgive you.**

She felt as if all the air was knocked out of her when she saw them. For a moment she had hoped that he would push her away after she had pulled him into her, but he hadn't. No, quite the opposite actually; when they had parted for air for only a second it had been _him_ who reattached their lips again.

It had stopped as abruptly as it had started when the blonde turned away from him and stated that it would never happen again, that it would stay with this one time. _One time too many_, she thought.

She watched him standing there, hand raised so his fingers touched his lips. She was just about to turn around when their gazes met. She saw his eyes widening with realization but she didn't wait for him to speak or to come to her. She just turned around and marched back to the camp, hands balled up into fists. She didn't turn around, not when she heard him coming after her, not when she heard him calling her name, and not when she felt his hand on the side of her arm. She simply shrugged him off and walked back to the camp where Snow and Charming were waiting.

"Nothing." She snapped when she saw their questioning gazes and she walked to her place at the fire, her back towards the group.

"Regina, come on love. Please let me explain." She heard the pirate say when he entered the camp.

"What happened?" Snow's concerned voice sounded.

"Guys, I found more fruit." Great, that blonde slut had returned to the camp as well.

"Regina…" The pirate again.

"Hook, what is going on. Regina?" Gods, Charming had an annoying voice.

She heard footsteps coming near and then felt how she was roughly turned around by a hand and a hook. "Regina, let me talk to you."

She sent him one of her angriest glares. "Do you really want to do this hear, Hook?" She all but spat his name. "With all of the idiots here? Are you really that stupid?"

He apparently was that stupid.

"I'm sorry love, it didn't mean anything."

She snorted.

"Well it looked as if you were quite invested in what you were doing, dear."

He shook his head. "Well – "

"Yes, 'well', indeed. " She scowled.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?" She heard Snow calling from the behind Hook.

The pirate turned half around. "Nothing, nothing important."

And then something broke within her, she felt it. Nothing _important_? How dare he say that what just happened was not important! She felt the anger rise and her magic went along with it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She bellowed as she sent him back with her magic. "How DARE you say that nothing important happened. YOU KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN, KILLIAN!"

She thought she saw the jaws of the two idiots go slack at her outburst but she didn't really notice.

"WITH _HER_, OF ALL PEOPLE TO CHEAT WITH YOU CHOSE HER!" She pointed at Emma who was staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her just like her parents who now turned their heads to look at their daughter.

"You kissed Hook?" Snow asked.

She answered before Emma could. "Yes! Yes she kissed Hook indeed! Don't look so shocked Snow. What shall I say, like mother like daughter! She's just as foul as you are! Taking what does not belong to her! Doing everything to ruin other people's lives"

"Well it isn't as if we were really having something solid at the moment, love. I didn't even really know if we still were a thing!" She directed her attention back to Hook to see to her surprise that anger was swirling in his blue eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't really find the time to talk things out between being tortured, which _you_ were partly responsible for, and finding my son back!" She yelled at him.

"There were plenty of chances." He retorted.

"Well I would think that that night on the ship together stood for something, but apparently it wasn't." She shot back.

"Hey, now let's just all calm down and – " The blonde was obviously as stupid as her parents, and probably wanted herself dead. Why else would she draw attention back to her again.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW MISS SWAN! This is all your fault! Wasn't it enough to just take my son from me!?"

"Well I didn't know that you were a thing! No one knew!" The savior defended herself.

"No, I guess no one knew indeed. How could they, when the pirate was making one insinuating remark after the other! How could I be so stupid as to think that he would stay true to me!" She spoke in a mocking tone.

"You expected me to wait for you for over 28 years!?" The captain exclaimed, heaving his hands in the air in frustration. "I am quite sure that you didn't apply that rule to yourself, seeing as I heard word of a certain huntsman that warmed your bed during the curse."

She slapped him hard in the face. "You know as well as I do that that was because I thought you had left! After I _thought_ you had killed my mother you stayed with me for forty nights! I counted them, because despite what you told me, I was afraid that it all was a dream, that one day you would be gone. And _just_ when I started to think that maybe I was wrong, that _maybe_, just maybe this time things would go right, you left. And I was devastated, and I was devastated even more when I found out 28 years later how you betrayed me in the worst way imaginable!"

"So now I am to blame!?" He yelled.

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Don't act as if you did no wrong in this Regina! You threw me from a CLIFF and let me deal with AN UNDEATH SORCERESS!"

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't LOVE YOU!" She screamed, and finally her walls broke and the anger in her eyes made place for hurt as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He saw the change and he changed along with it. "Regina – " His voiced was soft and low now. Tentatively he set a step towards her but she shook her head as she set a step back.

"You have betrayed me one time too many, Killian." Her voice wavered and was heavy with tears. "I know I have been wrong as well, and because of that knowledge I forgave you. I could forgive you for not killing my mother, I could forgive you indirectly being the reason my mother died, I punished you by letting you deal with Maleficent, knowing you would fight your way out of there. I could even forgive you for handing me over to Tamara and Greg, and that night on the ship, I really believed that all could be alright again. But this, _this_ Killian…_cheating_ on me with that woman, while you _know_ how much she and her family have taken from me, and how much it hurts. _That_ is something I cannot forgive…not now at least."

And with that she turned around and walked away. "I need some air." She lamely excused herself before leaving the camp, leaving behind a stunned pirate and three very shocked Charmings.

**Yeah, I don't know. This was just suddenly stuck in my head. I think I will leave it by this unless a lot of people would want me to continue (suggestions then are welcome)**

**Please let me know what you think and if I should make this more than just a One Shot?**

**x**

**Metope**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

She waited ten minutes before she went after her. Partly out of guilt, partly because she was worried. Both feelings got stronger when she found her, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, one arm around her stomach the other pressed to her mouth, yet it didn't seem to muffle the heartbreaking sobs in the slightest.

She didn't hear her coming and she started when she went to sit next to her on the tree trunk. "Go away." She snarled, but the blonde shook her head.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I've come to apologize."

"That doesn't change the things that happened." The woman sobbed, not looking at the blonde next to her.

Emma sighed. "I – It – It really meant nothing, at least, to me it didn't. He was being his annoying self, and it really was just to shut him up. I didn't know that you two were a thing together, and if it makes you feel any better, I did not enjoy it in the slightest. He is – He was - ... He is not Neal..." She then concluded.

The witch wanted to hate the blonde that was sitting next to her so badly. She wanted to be able to blame her for what happened like she had blamed her mother all those years ago. But the truth was...she couldn't. She simply couldn't, because she knew what Emma said was true, and she had recognized what was hidden behind her words when she mentioned Neal.

So instead she sighed. "I know, Miss Swan.." She then spoke, her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"I didn't know! You cannot give me all the blame here Regina, you – wait, you what?"

The brunette couldn't help but smirk a little at the woman's shocked question. She was still not looking at the blonde, studying her hands instead. "I said that I _know_, Miss Swan. I know that you didn't do it on purpose to hurt me. And I do not blame you for kissing him. It hurts, but it is not your fault. How could you have possibly known anything about what is, or rather _was_ going on between him and me."

"Uh – Y- yeah. Yes, I really didn't know." she could hear the blonde was completely baffled, not expecting her to agree with her for once at all. "If I had known I would have never done it, Regina. Believe me. And I feel really bad for doing it now, hell I don't even know why I did it in the first place, I just – It was – I think – "

"You just tried to find the feeling of being loved again." The brunette answered in her place.

"Yeah, I guess." Emma sighed.

"I understand that too, Miss Swan." And for the first time during their conversation she looked up to meet the blonde's gaze. "Neal is your Daniel, and Hook consequently your Graham. You think that if you move on, the pain will go away. So you try. Yet every kiss, every touch and every conversation is different, and it doesn't fill in the slightest the void that is left by the man you loved. Because he is not your Daniel..." A sob escaped her lips right after she had said his name.

Emma, ever the savior, felt the need to comfort the crying woman next to her, even though tears were falling down her own cheeks as well. And so she tentatively raised her arm and moved it over the brunette's shoulders in a semi-hugging attempt.

The brunette's body immediately went rigid. "Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, comforting you?"

"No."

"Okay, sorry." And the blonde quickly removed her arm from the witch's shoulders.

"You are right though. I kind of kissed him hoping to find love again."

Regina smiled a joyless smile. "That won't work dear, believe me. I literally have years of experience. Love cannot be forced, it has to come naturally to you."

"Like Hook came to you?"

She both shook her head and nodded at the same time. "Well yes, I thought that he could fulfil that role in my life again, yes. However now, I think we have passed that station."

"No, don't say that. Don't give up now, you can't do that."

"Can't I, Emma? And why is that? You have no idea how complicated our past is. I was a fool in thinking it could work out. When you love each other you don't throw each other from a cliff or let them being electrocuted. You just don't!"

Well the woman had a point there, that was hard to deny and so it now was the blonde's turn to sigh. "Well, if you really think you two cannot move past this...then who am I to judge."

"Yes. Exactly, what happens between Hook and me is none of your business." Ah, the blonde thought, and the walls were put back up, signalling this short conversation with the real Regina Mills had ended again.

"Well," Emma spoke. "I'm going back to the camp now. Will you be coming too in a couple of minutes? After, you've freshened yourself up a little maybe?"

"Are you implying that I look bad, Miss Swan?"

"Well, you might want to go wash the tears from your face by the creek, maybe yes." And without waiting a reply the savior left.

**Just a small chapter to let you know that I will be continuing this story, since so many of you wanted me to ****! It might take a while between updates, I have 4 stories now and oh so little time, but I'll do my best! The plan is to first update my stable queen and evil charming story now and then turn back to this one and the other hooked queen story!**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**As for Guest Caro: I LIKE YOUR IDEAS, I'm going to try writing them into this story! If anyone has any ideas, please let me know!**

**x**

**Metope**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

The moment she re-entered the camp she was pulled to the side by a painfully strong grip on her arm and when she looked up she stared in the blue eyes of the man that she could not stand to see right now.

"Regina, let me explain." He started.

"Let me go." She hissed. "and where have the others gone?" She had followed Emma but about five minutes later, yet none of the Charmings nor Tinker Bell were anywhere to be seen at the camp.

"They went out to find more food and wood for the fire. Which gives us the time to talk."

She shook her head and tried to walk away from him but he prevented her from doing so by pressing her with both hands back until she was with her back against one of the trees. Fear clenched at her heart as she felt trapped. "Let me go, _this_ instant, or I – "

"You will do what? We are too close to Pan's hide out for you to use magic, he would know we are here right away. And I don't think your fighting skills are developed enough to free yourself – Which means you have only one option, and that is to talk to me."

"I'm not talking to anyone, least to you."

"You are not being fair here Regina. You have to give me another chance!" She heard how his voice grew stronger, meaning he was slowly losing his patience and temper. She had to be careful now, she knew that, but oh, she was just so mad.

"_I_ am not being fair? Last time I checked _you_ were the one making me pay for what I did to you, meaning we were _even_ then we _slept together_ again on the ship and _then_ you decided to flirt incessantly with Miss Swan and eventually you _kiss _her, using a vulnerable woman who has just lost her true love for your own sick games and then you think _I_ am the one who is not being fair? Well I am sorry to break the news to you, pirate, but what you did, _that_ is not fair!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously with anger, but so did his as he slammed his fist against the trunk of the tree next to her head. It took her all she had in her not to flinch at the motion. She shouldn't have said all that, it had only made him angrier. But then again, why was it always _she_ who had to hold her temper, why wasn't she allowed to let it all out for once?

"For the last time, Regina, that kiss meant nothing, it was just a kiss! It was just some teasing, I love _you_!"

She let out a mocking laugh. "Oh please, this is not about _loving_ someone. It hasn't been for a long time! You are just not used to being rejected, that is all. Miss Swan realised the mistake she made right after kissing you, and I – well I do not want you anymore either, and that upsets you. That is what this is about. Because you know, Killian, if you had really loved me you wouldn't have kissed her back in the first place. It was not _just_ a kiss. If it had only been about the thrill of trying to get her to fall for you, if it had only been about teasing her, the flirting would have been enough, and the moment she would have kissed you, you would have pulled away because you would have reached your goal. But you did not pull away, instead you continued to kiss her and _that_ proves you care for me just as much as you care for everyone else; and that is none!"

She cursed herself inwardly when she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want to get this upset again. She did not want to cry in front of him, because then he – oh and there it was – he thought he had won, he thought this was a sign she still cared for him, she saw it by the flicker of hope that mixed with pity in his eyes. He moved his hand away from next to her head so he could brush the tear away with his thumb but she abruptly turned her head.

"Don't!" She spat and it had the desired effect; gone was the pity in his eyes, gone was the hope, however, back was the anger.

"You have just forgotten. That is all. You have to give us a chance again, you have to give _me_ a chance again and I will show you how it was, and how it can be again."

"But Killian!" she now yelled. "Don't you see it? How it _was_ never was a healthy relationship! All we did was think of ways to thwart each other at day, and then we would sleep together at night! That is no relationship!"

"That is not true, Regina!" He yelled back just as loud even though their faces were so close to each other. "You loved me, and if you did not, then you are just as much to blame!"

She sighed and closed her eyes, giving her a couple of seconds to compose herself before looking at him again. "Only during those forty nights together in the Enchanted Forest did I dare to try loving you, and eventually I did, but after you left, and when I found out how you betrayed me..." She inhaled deeply, trying to get rid of the feeling of not having enough oxygen, although she knew it was only caused because she was so upset. She shook her head. "For you it has always been about the thrill of the way we were living. I really believed you at the ship. I finally decided to give it a chance again. But now I see that for you that still was part of the game, as you were just trying to see if I would still fall for you. And I did! And that's why it hurt so much when I saw you kiss her, and that is why I finally end this now, because I cannot go through all of this one more time!"

"But you don't _have_ to go through it one more time. I _will_ stay true to you this time, I promise, Regina!" She stared into his blue eyes and she tried to believe him, she really did, because she really wanted what he said to be true. Yet these blue eyes, they did not look at her with love – there was no love shining behind the anger – there was just anger and desperation. And so she shook her head once more as another tear made its way down her cheek.

"It doesn't matter whatever you say, Killian, your words cannot convince me." Her voice was softer now, maybe a more gentle approach would get through to him – but of course she was wrong.

"Well maybe I should not tell you, but show you how I love you instead." He spoke and before she knew what was happening he pressed his lips upon hers, forcing her mouth open so he could deepen the kiss. Instinctively she tried to set a step backwards, away from him, but she was only met with the tree he had her pressed against. At her action he set a step forwards instead pressing his body against hers.

She tried to break the kiss by shaking her head but this too was to no avail. His right hand was leaning against the tree preventing her from going that way and her right arm was seized by his hook, meaning any move that was too wild would cause her pain. She thought of using magic but dismissed the thought just as quickly again. He was right, if she used magic now Pan would find them and they would be doomed and so she decided that the only way out would be to wait until he would have to part for air.

"Now, you see? We belong together Regina." He said when he did with a sly smile, clearly assuming he had convinced her with that kiss, he hadn't even noticed she hadn't reciprocated it. To her dismay she realised he was still holding her and so she did the only vicious – however unladylike – thing possible in her situation, she spit at him accompanied by a: "You are despicable!"

The moment she had done it she wished she never had as she saw how the triumph on his face changed into a roaring anger she had not seen directed towards her before, not even after she had thrown him off the cliff. He wasn't himself anymore. She recognized the symptoms, in her time as the Evil Queen she had experienced it all too often. The moment you would let the darkness in, the moment you would let the anger consume you all would be foggy in your head, thinking clearly was not an option anymore, and you would let the anger lead you.

"How dare you!" He growled. "I love you, just like you love me! I will show you how much you love me, just like you showed me that night at the ship!"

"Killian – " She started, her voice wavering with fear – where were those Charmings with their saviour qualities when you needed them? She did not get to say anything else as her next word was transformed into a yelp when he roughly pushed her down to the ground and climbed on top of her.

Waves of terror washed over her as she realised what was about to happen. "No, no Killian. Don't do this. This is not you. Please –" she started begging, but he did not listen.

"You are mine!" He growled. "You must love me, and no one else, that is how it works!"

"Well that is quite a one way agreement then apparently!" She couldn't help herself, nor could he when it earned her a slap in her face before he pressed his lips against hers kissing her forcefully. She tried to push him off of her but he was too heavy.

He moved to kiss her jaw line and then she felt him go down from there to her neck. She started to move under him again, trying to break free and for a moment she thought the nightmare would stop as he moved away from her. Yet it was only to unbutton her blazer and blouse. "Stay still!" He growled, and with one hand he forced her arms above her head where he pinned them down using his hook. When the shirt didn't open fast enough to his liking he simply ripped the fabric apart before his hand slipped under her black top finding her breasts.

"No, Killian, please stop!" She cried, she could not believe this was happening, where was Emma or that damned Prince? She needed to be saved god damn it, for she would _not_ use magic, Henry was more important than whatever would happen to her.

She had her eyes closed while she tried to tune the pirate out has he touched her breasts through her bra and placed kisses to her neck. Yet she did not have full control over her own body anymore as tears fell incessantly down her cheeks and she continued to mutter pleas for the pirate to stop and let her go.

And then, all of the sudden the heavy weight that was resting on her was removed and the hook that had restrained her arms was gone. When she opened her eyes she did not see the face of the pirate, instead she saw the dark Neverland sky and after a few seconds the head of a man hovering above her.

"Are you alright, milady?" The man asked, brows furrowed with worry. She sat up without a word and when she looked to her left she saw the limb form of the pirate lying there, she was not sure if he was just knocked out or maybe dead. The man must have seen the shock that had appeared in her eyes for he quickly reassured her.

"He is only unconscious. I gave him a good tap on the head, so to say." She looked at the man and when he turned his head to look at the pirate she saw anger appear in his eyes. "Seems like I got here just in time. Did the bastard hurt you?" Just as quick as the anger had appeared it vanished again when he looked at her.

She shook her head, and when she realised she still hadn't spoken she added. "No – No I think I am fine just a little...shaken. T- Thank you." Her voice was hoarse and had nothing of the strong regal tone in it that normally was there.

The man in front of her nodded. "Good. Good." He said more to herself than to her. "Well let's get you up from the cold ground." He then said offering her his hand to pull her up which she gratefully accepted.

When she stood she involuntarily flinched when a pained groan came from the pirate on the ground. The man, seeing this, reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't be able to get up so soon with the headache I gave him. You are safe."

Were it any other man she would have slapped his hand away, told him not to touch him, but with this man she didn't. She felt utterly confused and did not quite know how to behave herself in the presence of the man that was entirely clothed in green. There seemed to radiate a calming and positive vibe from him that instantly calmed her and washed away her previous feelings of terror and fear.

His voice broke her from her thoughts. "However, we might want to leave now, before he wakes up and it turns out he is more persistent than I thought. Let's go." He said and he started walking away from her, however, when she did not follow he turned around.

"Aren't you coming?"

She blinked twice as she just looked at him, really not knowing what to do. Here was this man, who had saved her from the most humiliating destiny ever, who did not know her name or who she was, nor did she know anything about him, they were both in a land they clearly did not belong, and now he asked her to come along with him?

"The – The others – " She finally spoke, her voice hoarse and far from the regal and strong voice she usually had.

"Oh you mean Emma and her parents? Don't worry, I was planning on taking you there, they are at our camp. I was sent to come and get you two and take the few things they had left here. However I have now decided to only take you, and leave that bastard alone." Her mouth was slightly agape as he sent her an optimistic smile.

"Oh – " She finally managed to say as she absentmindedly raised her hand to brush away the remnants of tears that were still on her cheek.

"So, are you coming?" He asked again and this time she finally managed to answer with a grammatically correct full sentence answer. "Yes, I think I am." Well, it were only four words, but still. And so, when the man in front of her started walking again she followed, completely dumbfounded and shaken of all that had just transpired.

**So, I'm just going to hide behind a rock now or something while you hate on me for doing that to the Hooked Queen ship. BUT that is because I brought Outlaw Queen in the mix! Of course there are still going to be flashback later on in the story (let's say the next chapter or so) to the time our pirate and queen had together, but Robin is going to be there in the present ( I take it you'd all guessed how 'the man' in this chapter was, and if not, then I know spoiled it, oops). I really wanted to write an OQ story but I did not have a good plot yet and then someone here suggested to bring Robin in the mix and then suddenly BAM this happened. **

**So please, it is really important for me to know what you guys think of this! I am not sure what ship is going to be endgame in this story, I think I am going to go for Outlaw Queen because, as I said, the relationship Hook and Regina had just wasn't healthy if you look at the canon-facts and would build a relationship around those without altering anything too much. And of course Hook is going to feel extremely guilty for what he has done, which will be perfect angsty hookedqueen material, but I think that for this story their relationship will not be endgame (but as I said, there still can be flashbacks and scenes in which they try to work things out etc.).**

**So tell me!**

**x**

**Metope**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

They had ran into the green clothed archer when they had strategically left the camp so Regina and Hook could try to talk things out. First weapons had been raised, as they both thought each other to be the villain, but it soon was discovered that they were here for the same purpose: To get their son back.

He had told them about this cave he had found, it was safe, shielded from unwanted eyes, and better than staying out in the open. Tinker Bell had known the place the man, called Robin Hood – just as the blonde thought she had seen it all yet another fairytale character popped up – was talking about and had said it was a good idea to move the camp there.

She had suggested they would all go back to tell Regina and Hook and get their remaining things, but the fairy had said it was best if they would go the camp already as to not loose time. Robin agreed and after Tinker Bell had told him how to walk back to their old camp he went to get the pirate and the queen.

So now she was thankfully resting her back against something else than a tree trunk; still the cold stone wall of a cave, but it was something else nonetheless.

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Tinkerbell spoke up. "It isn't that long a walk from there to here."

"Well, we are talking about Hook and Regina here." David replied. "They aren't the most trusting and easygoing persons to put it mildly."

Emma grinned. "Yeah, poor man, I'm sure Regina is giving him a hard time, I hope he hasn't had the pleasure of having a fireball thrown at him yet."

Yet just then the limited light that entered the cave through the opening of the cave was blocked by the entrance of two – not three? – new people.

"Ah finally there you are. We started to get worried already." Snow said cheerfully to Robin and Regina.

"Where is Hook?" David asked, but Robin ignored both people as he turned around to speak softly to Regina. And it was only now that the people in the cave heard the occasional sobs and sniffs that seemed to be coming from the ever so stoic and angry queen.

"Regina? Robin, what happened? Where is Hook?" Snow asked again and, hating to see anyone cry _even_ if it were her arch nemesis, she instinctively reached out to touch Regina's arm in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture when the woman walked by. However the always strong woman jerked away under her touch flashing an angry glare at the younger woman before hissing she did not want to be touched and wanted to be left alone.

"Come, let's sit here, I will fetch you some food and water so you can calm down a bit." Robin softly spoke, leading her a bit further into the cave. Snow followed the two with her eyes, truly concerned and worried about what had happened. It hadn't just been the usual anger that the former queen had shot at her, there had been a fair amount of fear in her eyes as well. And as the brunette shared a look with her daughter, she knew that Emma had seen it as well. What on earth could have happened to make Regina this upset?

**Moments before **_**– Regina and Robin**_

She walked silently behind this Robin Hood as he led the way towards this new hideout. She tried not to think of what had just happened. She tried to push it away, to lock it up with all the other experiences in her life she had rather she would forget. She tried to put it away, put it in the same box in her mind where she had put the years of abuse from her mother in her childhood and the years she had suffered from loneliness and emotional abuse during her marriage with the King. But as hard as she tried, as much as she wanted to not let herself be affected by this – people called her the evil queen for god's sake, she had had worse – with every step she took she lost a little bit of the strength to keep the tears at bay. Until eventually she couldn't hold it in anymore and with a strangled sob she fell to her knees – any pretence of keeping her clothes clean had been long gone already.

Robin had set a few more steps before he noticed the brunette was no longer following him. When he turned around his eyes saddened at what he saw. The woman that he knew as the ice cold Evil Queen was sitting on her knees in the jungle, one arm around her waist and the other raised to her mouth trying to muffle the sobs that shook her body as she slowly rocked back and forth.

Quickly he strode back to where she was sitting on the ground and got down on his knees in front of her. Cautiously he placed his hand to the hand in front of her mouth in order to move it away, and his heart broke a little when he felt her go rigid under his touch.

"Sssh." He softly spoke. "It is alright. I won't hurt you."

His voice seemed to pull her out of whatever trance she had been in and she looked up at him with brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It's just – I just – "

He smiled softly at her. "It is okay. You must have been terribly scared."

She shook her head. "Not so much scared as I was disappointed."

He didn't exactly know what she meant by that, but he figured that was because he did not know what the woman's relation was to the pirate. "Well, either way, you were hurt and you were terrified, and it is only natural that it causes you to have such a strong emotion. There is no need to apologize for that."

Through her tears she sent him a halfhearted smile at his words. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He returned the smile. His gaze fell on his hand, his hand that was still holding hers comfortably, and when he looked up again he noticed the subtle scar that graced her upper lip, simultaneously realising how close his face was to hers.

"Alright, well, I think we should try to get going again before we are found by some lost boys. You think you're able to continue walking?" He said as he abruptly got up again holding his hand out to help her up.

She chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand. "I think I'll manage." She joked, but the smile that she sent him did not reach her eyes – those deep brown orbs stayed sad and hurt.

"Let's go then." He said, and this time he did not walk in front of her, but he decided to walk next to her, as he felt the strong need to make sure she was doing okay. The sobs and sniffs that sporadically escaped her proved to him that he was right in doing so.

**Hook's POV**

He woke up with a groan, his hand immediately moving to his head. Slowly he remembered what had happened. Someone had hit him on the head knocking him out, because...because – oh god – because he – he had _attacked,_ he had _assaulted_ Regina. What had he done! He moved his hand over his mouth in shock and closed his eyes as if it would make the realisation of his actions less hurtful.

But it didn't matter, an extreme feeling of guilt consumed him as flashes of what had happened started to come back. He remembered the fear he had seen in her eyes, the tears, and the pleas, she hadn't stopped pleading for him to stop, her voice thin and unsteady as she was consumed by fear. And he hadn't listened to her, he hadn't even _heard_ it in that moment. Darkness and anger had consumed him too much.

He shook his head in frustration. "What have I done!" He yelled out in frustration. And where had Regina gone? Where was everyone, had she gone with whomever had knocked him out? He had to get to her, he had to apologize to her. He had to make things right. He would show her he could change for her, he would show her how truly sorry he was for what he had done.

Carefully he got up, moving slowly as his hurting head did not allow him to do otherwise. He had lived for decades in this land, he knew how to survive: he knew how to find _tracks_. And so it didn't take him more than a couple of minutes before he had found the trail that Regina and the mystery person had left.

He smiled to himself when the path they had gone led him to a cave. Of course, he thought, why hadn't he thought of this cave to begin with? This was a much better hideout.

He ignored the questions fired at him by the Charmings and Tinkerbell when he entered the cave. "Is Regina here?" Was all he asked, and when he spotted her sitting at the back of the cave he started to walk in her direction, only to be stopped by an unknown man.

"You are not going to her at all, _friend_." The man spoke menacingly.

"Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do and what not, _mate_?"

"I am Robin Hood." The man simply replied.

"Well I am Captain Killian Jones, and I do not take orders from anyone."

"That might be so, but I am not letting you pass."

"And why is that?"

"You know full well why that is!" Robin growled. "What you did is _unforgivable_! I should kill you right here for what you did!"

"Okay, guys what is going on? You are all acting terribly mysterious, what has happened out there?" Tinkerbell now tried to interfere, but she was bluntly ignored by both men.

The pirate sighed as he finally broke the staring contest he was having with this Robin Hood. "Look, mate, I know what I did, and there are no words to describe how much I regret my actions. Please let me talk to her, explain this to her."

But Robin shook his head. "She is finally sleeping now. You cannot speak to her now."

But fortunately for Hook and unfortunately for Robin the brunette chose exactly then to wake up.

Dazed from sleep she didn't know where she was right away, but when her eyes fell on Robin standing protectively in front of what appeared to be Killian she was awake right away.

Quickly she scrambled to her feet and set a few steps back until her back was met with the end of the cave. "Hook..." She croaked, fear immediately evident in her voice.

"Regina." Hook said trying to get close to her but to no avail as his way was still blocked by Hood. "Regina, don't worry, I'm not – I won't hurt you. Just let me talk to you, let me explain!"

"She doesn't have to let you do anything!" Hood spoke angrily but Regina walked up to him and shook her head as she walked past the archer.

"It is okay, Robin. Thank you. Let me speak to him." Was all she said before she walked past Hook and then past the Charmings to leave the cave.

Hook couldn't help but send the archer a triumphant smile before his face grew serious again and he turned to follow Regina, determined to not screw this up. This might very well be his last chance with her..

**I loved to read all your reactions to the last chapter xD I am very sorry about what I did to the hookedqueen ship! I just wanted to explore a more of destructive hookedqueen relationship for once and then this just happened...**

**So please let me know what you think, as I am not so sure about this chapter!**

**x**

**Metope**


End file.
